


Snap

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [13]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Hope you enjoyed :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Snap

Snap!

out of that mindset.

Crack!

apart those feelings.

Break!

the cloud that rises.

Stop!

the thoughts that linger.

Crush!

the worry you feel.

Take!

back live worth living...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
